The invention relates to a trailer coupling device for motor vehicles, comprising a rear-side cross member which is mountable on a vehicle body, a supporting unit provided on the cross member which holds a ball neck receiving sleeve having a ball neck receptacle in which a ball neck incorporating a coupling ball is insertable and fixed therein.
Trailer coupling devices of this type are usually trailer coupling devices as used in the United States and NAFTA countries, wherein the ball neck receiving sleeve in these trailer coupling devices is fixedly connected to the vehicle body.
This has the consequence that the ball neck receiving sleeve is always visible when looking at the rear region of the motor vehicle.
The object of the invention is therefore to achieve a trailer coupling device in which the ball neck receiving sleeve is minimally visible and disturbing when the ball neck is not inserted.